Hunted By Raccoon Eyes
by Reflection of My Tears
Summary: Seven years ago, a whole clan was killed by a hideous sand monster...except one. What happens when this girl joins Kakashi's team 7? What adventures will unfold? And when will the ravenous monster be back to kill her? Dont like Oc's, dont read. Plz review
1. New Member

_**Eaglesflight: Hi! I just thought up this story while I was thinking about a lost village. Basically, there's this village that was attacked and everyone except for one girl died, then when everyone was 12 she joined Team 7, changing the whole plot. Yea…ENJOY!**_

The night air was cold as figures ran through the darkness, rapidly fleeing their homes. Terrified screams were heard as the monster attacking the village bellowed in rage, sand clogging the air, as an arrow ricocheted off of his thick raccoonlike body, reacting by killing some more of the villagers. The Fujiwaru Clan had been attacked by a hideous sand monster that had killed off most of the population and had come back to finish the job…

By the time the first rays of dawn streaked over the horizon the whole Clan was dead, corpses laying all over the ground.

Except one five-year old girl.

_Almost seven years later…_

The sun was high in the sky as three figures stood on a bridge, aimlessly staring into the distance, half bored to death.

"When's he gonna get here?" One, a blonde male in an orange jumpsuit, complained.

"Stop whining…" a pink-haired female said as she stared adoringly at the other person on the bridge. He was a handsome male with dark hair and onyx eyes that were now shut as he leaned coolly on the railing.

"But Sakura…" the other boy whined annoyingly, staring at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Naruto! Stop it! You're annoying Sasuke!" she yelled, hitting him on the head with her fist.

Naruto pouted, turning away. _Why is it always SASUKE??!!_

Hours passed. Just as Sakura and Naruto felt like they were going to snap, there was a _poof_ and their sensei appeared. He was quite handsome, with silver hair that swayed to one side and his head band had been pulled down to cover one eye. In his hand was an orange book that read 'Make out Paradise' on the front with a circle with a cross in it on the back.

"Sorry guys. I got lost on the path of life…"

"LIAR!" They all yelled (except Sasuke, of course, who was being a little emo), pointing an accusing finger at him. He sweatdropped.

"Anywho…we have someone who's going to be joining our team from now on," Kakashi (that was their sensei's name) went on, steeping sideways to show them a young girl behind him. Sasuke cracked open an onyx eye.

The girl was about their age, with long blonde hair that reached all the way to just above her bottom and purple eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless white tank top that showed her collarbone with a red and black checkered tie over the top, along with a short black skirt. She had bandages showing from under her skirt and going from her elbows to her wrists.

Sakura eyes her carefully, watching as she surveyed the team. Then her eyes landed on Sasuke, causing her cheeks to flush red. Sasuke was staring at her with both eyes, taking in her hair, her eyes, her clothes, etc. Naruto, on the other hand, was looking from Sakura to the girl, Sakura to the girl, as if he couldn't decide who he liked better.

"HI! What's your name?!" he asked hyper-actively.

"Riko. Riko Fujiwaru."

_**Sorry it was so short! But hey, it's my first chapter! Please don't be too hard on me! If you can guess who/what attacked the Fujiwaru Clan you get either a Riko, Sasuke, Sakura or Naruto plushie! When you review/guess tell me which one you want! Also, everyone who reviews gets a cookie! REVIEW!!!!! Next chappy will be from Riko's POV, by the way!**_


	2. The New Girl

_**ROMT (Reflection of My Tears): Soz about the muck up in the last chappy! Its just that I submitted it then changed my penname… yea…Anyway, this is from Riko's POV!!**_

_**Review Replies;**_

**Sasate-chan**_**THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I wouldn't say that my stories are better than yours…this is my first Naruto fic! And as for your guess, you were right! Which plushie would you like? Riko? Sasuke? Sakura? Naruto? You can get a Kakashi if you want, he's so damn perverted…**_

"Riko, this will be your new sensei. He'll take you to meet your new team mates now, ok?" I nodded, staring at 'Kakashi'. At least, that's what they told me his name was…

"Yup!" Yes, that's my ol' hyper-active self. Even when I TRY to be serious, I just can't be quiet for a minute! It's REALLY annoying!

Anyway, we were now jumping through the trees, racing towards a bridge. From what I could see, there were three figures standing there. 

"Kakashi, is that your-" I started to ask as we got closer, but he shushed me and hid, motioning for me to do the same. We stayed there for HOURS, seriously! It was so freakin' hard not to move!

"When's he gonna get here?!" 

"Stop whining…"

"But Sakura!"

"Naruto! Stop it! You're annoying Sasuke!" 

As soon as a girl said this, Kakashi grabbed me and we _poofed_ in front of them, him pushing me behind and out of view.

"Sorry guys. I got lost on the path of-,"

"LIAR!"

I sweatdropped. It seemed like this was normal for them. 

"Anywho…we have a new member joining our team today." He stepped sideways, giving us a clear vision of each other. I looked at everyone shyly. There was a blonde kid in an orange jumpsuit, who I could tell was hyper by one look at him, a girl with PINK hair that went down to her waist, and…

OH. MY. GOD.

Leaning on the railing was the hottest guy I had EVER seen. He was wearing a dark blue top with a wide as neck part, white shorts that came up to his knees and had raven hair that looked kind of like a ducks bottom. His onyx eyes were looking at me, emotionless. When I realized that he was staring at ME I blushed furiously, causing the pink-haired girl to send me death glares. 

"HI! What's your name?!" The blonde kid kept looking from me to the girl, me to the girl. 

"Riko. Riko Fujiwaru."

"Fujiwaru huh?" the hot guy spoke, his voice calm and suave, matching his body. "The name sounds familiar."

I blushed even more, smiling shyly. 

"Guys, introduce yourselves," Kakashi instructed. 

"Sasuke Uchiha," said the hot guy.

"I'm…Sakura…Haruno…" the pink-haired girl said through gritted teeth, giving me death glares.

"Naruto Uzimaki!"

"Um…Hi!" I said, smiling brightly.

"Riko, tell us something about yourself, and my students will do the same."

"Uh…okay! My name is Riko Fujiwaru. I like to swim, train, draw, read, shop, ya know, things like that. I hate perverts-," as I said that I glared at Kakashi, who had his nose in his stupid porn book again, "-, criminals and people who diss my friends and family."

"Riiiight…okay, starting with Naruto, then Sakura and Sasuke."

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki! My hobbies include eating ramen, cooking ramen and experimenting with new types of ramen! My favourite food is ramen and I hate arrogant, selfish bastards who think they're better then everyone!" he glared at Sasuke, who sent him the deadliest glare I've ever seen back, Sakura and I glowering as well. 

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like…um…" she glanced shyly at Sasuke, who ignored her. "Uh…Lets move onto my hobbies…" she giggled. "My dream is…uhm…"

"What do you hate?" Kakashi inquired. 

"Naruto! And biotches that try to take my Sasuke-kun away from me!" she glared accusingly at me. Little did she know, Sasuke was glaring at her back. 

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm twelve years old. There's not much things I like-," he glanced at me, making me blush, "-but a lot of things I hate. It's pointless to talk about dreams. That's just a word. What I have is determination. There is someone I have sworn to kill…"

We all stared at him, Sakura and I thinking the same thing; _'he's so hot…'_ while Naruto, on the other hand, looked as if he was about to wet himself. Kakashi looked as calm as ever. 

"Okay," he said. "Meet here at 6.00am sharp! Don't be late!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking amused. Kakashi looked at him nervously.

"What…?"

"…Nothing…"

"Riiiight…seeing as you seem to be okay, I'll be going now…" _Poof!_ He was gone. 

"Sasuke, would you--" Sakura was cut off as Sasuke turned to me and asked,

"Do you want me to show you around, seeing as your new and all?"

I stared at him in disbelief. Here was me, Riko Fujiwaru, an all right-looking teenage girl, being asked by Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest guy on EARTH, if I want to be shown around. 

"Well--" he prompted.

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted enthusiastically. He gave me the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen and turned round, motioning for me to follow. 

"Don't cry, Sakura-chan! We can go eat ramen at the Ichiraku ramen shop!"

_Maybe, just maybe…dreams DO come true…_

**Sasuke's POV**

I don't know why I did it. It just came out of my mouth, I guess. I mean, I guess she's kinda…hot? I don't know. I'm not good with women; all I know is that they're bloody annoying. Except Riko…she's…different…

"Just ignore the glares that you get from fangirls, okay?" I told her, realizing that they were coming out already.

"Huh…? Oh…"She muttered, glancing at me. Laughing softly, I pointed at some more sights.

"That's the Ichiraku ramen shop…that's the Academy…" and continued until we reached her house (she told me her address).

"Well, I guess I'll see you…tomorrow…?" she asked, looking at me hopefully. 

I laughed, putting an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Sure thing, Blondie." Patting her head quickly, I turned around, stuffed my hands in my pockets, and walked off, leaving her to stare at my retreating back, blushing furiously.

_**ROMT: Well, I hope you liked it! Remember, if you review you get a plushie! And the person who killed Riko's whole clan WAS Gaara, so yup! **_

_**Preview:**_

"_We're supposed to WHAT?!" Sakura screamed, pulling at her hair. _

_Kakashi studied her calmly. "Yes, you heard me."_

"_Kakashi-sensei?" He turned as Sasuke spoke._

"_Hmm?" _

_Sasuke took a deep breath. "I'll go on with the mission."_

_Sakura, Naruto and Riko merely gaped at him._

_**Well, there you go! REVIEW!! Also, if you could give me some more ideas, I'll be very happy!**_


End file.
